A Story
by OLPHartgirl
Summary: Just a stupid story I started writing while I was bored after being the first to finish a test ON HIATUS INDEFINATELY
1. Chapter 1

_**A**__**Story**_

The gang was sitting on a bench in the park when Odd decided to start shouting : "Yumi and Ulrich Jeremie and Aelita sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" The four blushed before starting to chase after bad luck for Odd the were haveing a small party to celabarte Sissi going away for a week and Jeremie had brought wipped cream and Aelita had brought a bag full of makeup to try to get Yumi to wear it. Ulrich had brought hair dye for no paticluar reasion and Yumi had brought some cloths that were to small for her to give Aelita. They first cought Odd and then the boys got Odd into Yumi's old cloths and than the dyed his hair multipul coulers and than they put makeup on him and last but not least they put shaving cream down his pants. "Well I don't know about Odd(he had run back to school witch considering what he was wearing itwas a bad idea) but I think the rest of us had fun." said Yumi. "You said it agreed." Ulrich. Just than Yumi noticed where the sun was "Omy gosh I have got to go" she said "By guys" "By Yumi" said the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this works. I would have written something in the last chapter but I had no idea how to. I have a lot of this story written but I have recently realized that everything looks longer when you have sloppy handwritting instead of typed stuff.

* * *

OK Yumi and Aelita live in a three person dorm but it's only the two of them.

"Maby we should have been a bit nicer to Odd." said Aelita as she and Yumi got ready for bed. "Well maby but just a little bit." Yumi replyed as she got into her bed. Aelita did not seam to hear her so Yumi asked what was on her mind. "Well I sorta like Jeremie but I don't know if he likes me back." said Aelita "He likes you just as mouch as you like him!"replied Yumi. "Really?" asked Aelita starry eyed. "Yes now go to sleep, night." "Night."

* * *

Yes I know it is very short and very cheesy. I might update later in the week if I can.

OLPH ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I did not update but I went on vacation and then my computer crashed. So her it is:

* * *

"Hi boys." said Yumi and Aelita as they neared the boys. "Hi." they replied "Hey Odd you might want to run they might have more old cloths and makeup." joked Ulrich but of course Odd his brain being the size of a pea took him literally(sp) and started to scream as he ran away. Now they could have had a nice day If Sissi had not suddenly shown up. "O Ulrich dear!" "O No, not now!" "The prom is next week and I know you are dying to ask me." "You know what I would die if I asked you." Your just saying that because YUMI is here!" declared Sissi "I would say that even if YUMI was not here." "O really Yumi please go away so Ulrich dear can admit his love for me." "Ok." said Yumi knowing would really embarce(sp) her. "O sissi," began Ulrich "I just have to tell you while Yumi is gone that every part of my being hates you." Sissie gave a hump and marched away. Jeremie and Aelita were laphing thier heads off as Yumi returned. "That was hilarious." said Yumi pulling the tape recorder out of it's hidding spot. "I know." said Aelita

RING! "Got to go to class,by. Uh, by." said Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita.

After school ended for the day X.A.N.A. decided to rear his ugly head and attack. His target this time was for an unexplained reason at that point the local library. Yumi who had to go because her parents came to get her asked them to drop her off there. Not trusting her alone they secretly followed. X.A.N.A. had overshadowed one of the ladies at the check-out desk and was suprisingly even though in a hideous form sitting and reading. When he spotted Yumi though he dropped the book and attacked. Yumi doged easily and grabbed a pole and attacked. X.A.N.A. not being as aware as Yumi was got the blow full force.

* * *

Yes I know it sucks. If I get one review I will update, as soon as I can fit time in.

OLPH


	4. Chapter 4

Well I did get two reviews so here I go: (btw thank you to the two reviewers)

* * *

Back at the factory and in Lyoko things were not exactly spick and span. "Ulrich there are two more blocks heading your way" said Jeremie as he looked at the screen. "Roger that, how are Odd and Aelita" "Good they are almost at the tower." Just then Yumi called. "How are you doing there I can't do this all day long I have got to get my homework done" "Yumi Odd and Aelita are almost at the tower, just hold on a little longer Ulrich is surrounded by about ten blocks!" "Okay just keep me posted." she said then hung up.

"Fusion!" Ulrich yelled as he finished off the last block. Aelita quickly entered the tower. "You guys I think we better lunch a return to the past," said Jeremie as Aelita deactivated the tower " Yumi had a messy time dealing with XANA." The others agred. "Return to the past now.

In the past:

"School is out for the day and XANA is not gonna reeve up twice in one day said Odd as he yawned. "Odd how can you be tired after sleeping through class twice?" asked a puzzled Ulrich. "The same way you stayed up all night with Yumi last night making your phone die and then e-mailing her till she heard her parents coming." "Put a sock in it Odd!"

The next day at lunch Yumi was looking extremely moody. "I hate So.St.!" she said with a look that could kill. "Why?" asked Aelita. "Because I just had three tests in that subject and I was one of only two people in the grade to turn in an essay for the contest." she replied. "Thats frustrating." said Aelita "I hope it does not happen to me." "Lucky you." "Well I must be off now I have advanced calculus and I am already late!" exclaimed Aelita. "Go hurry maybe you can still make it before the bell!" "Okay bye!"

In the middle of Computers:

(bzzzz) Went Yumi's cell phone. She kept it down low until the teacher Mrs.Kill-Again passed than she awnswered the phone quietly. "SOS XANA!" Came Ulrich's voice over the phone. "Okay be right there she wispered." "Mrs.Kill-Again may I please go to the bathroom?" "Fine but hurry back." she replied. She quickly got to the factory and Jeremie started up the vituralazation process. She gracefully landed on Lyoko. "The tower is 20 degrees south." said Jeremie. "Ok I'm on it."

* * *

Well there it was. I know the chapters are short and that it stinks but this was originally a doodle made in class and it was all written out before being put on the computer so the length sorta is terrible. And I know I could just add more but I am just so hyped up about school, aka I soooooooooooooo can't wait!

OLPH


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that I did not update but I had a lot to do along with two-three parties. Well here is the new chapter.

* * *

Yumi soon caught up with the gang as they made their way to the activated tower. " Three krabes and five kankerlats heading your way!" "Thanks for the heads up Einstein." said Odd as he spotted them. Yumi threw one of her fans and quickly destroyed a krabe. "One down seven more to go." she said in triumph. Odd shot two arrows and destroyed a kankerlot while Ulrich and Yumi finished up the Krabes. Aelita shot down two kankerlots with her energy field while Odd took out another kankerlot. "So who wants the last one?" Asked Ulrich. "I'll get it." said Yumi and quickly destroyed it. Aelita ran and deactivated the tower. "Since there was no obious attack there is no need for a return trip." said Jeremie. So they just went back to the academy.

By the time they got out of the factory school was over and Yumi needed to go home and study for a science test the next day. Bye guys see you tomorrow!" She said as she ran off to her house. "So what do you want to do?" asked Odd tiredly. "How bout study and then catch some zzzzs?" suggested Ulrich "Sounds great but Aelita and I are going to go..." started Jeremie before Odd interrupted. "Out?" "No," said Aelita "To work on the and finding my father." "Oh well then see you tomorrow, bye." "Bye!"

The next day Yumi was a bit grumpy because she had stayed up all night studying and she had forgotten to go to bed. "Good morning merry sunshines!" said Odd. The rest of the gang just looked at him with a shut up go away and let me sleep look. Jeremie and Aelita had stayed up late aswell working on finding her father. As for Ulrich, well Ulrich is naturally grumpy. "Odd put a sock in it before I plug my nose, go back to our room, get one of yours, and do it for you." Ulrich stated dryly. "Fine be a party pooper, I will tell Yumi what was really written in your diary that Sissi must have missed!" "ODD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ulrich, despite his half asleep state, started chasing Odd around the grounds. "I would go break it up but one: I have no need to, two: I don't want to get involved, and three: I am waaaaaaaaaaaaay to tired to move right now and this bench is soooooooooo comfortable." said or grunted/whined Yumi. "Thats nice" said Jeremie not really caring. Just then the bell rang. "Well Yumi, wouldn't want to be late for the big test would we?" asked Aelita with a smirk on her face.Yumi grinned back annoyed, "No, we wouldn't." They said their respective good byes before heading off to their classes, Jeremie and Aelita stopping to pick up Odd and Ulrich on the way.

* * *

Yes I know it is short. This is all I have prewritten so with only 11 more days till school and the fact that I still have summer homework the next chapter might nt be up for a few weeks. But please review.

OLPH


End file.
